The Second Yellow Flash
by Learn2Spel
Summary: Naruto is the Jonin sensei of team seven consisting of sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba. He is strong. The Yondaime and Kushina are alive. Smart/Strong Naruto. Mokuton Naruto. Naruto x FemHaku, Kakashi x Rin
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please do not hate on me. Please leave a positive review or leave some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

* * *

Walking on the streets of Konoha was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was an elite jonin. He wore the classic jonin outfit and a hitai-ate attached to a long black cloth. He was respected by the whole village as he was known to be the Yondaime's son. The Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi. His parents were Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habanero, and Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash or the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was also respected for his talent. He was called a born prodigy like his father. His father had taught him the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique) and the Rasengan. An ANBU showed up and requested him to report to the Hokage's office in 15 minutes.

* * *

 **A/N: This is just the prologue so it is a bit short. Don't worry chapters will be longer! The next chapter will be more interesting so don't hate on this story yet. Leave a review if you liked it!**

 **Pairings will be:**

 **Naruto x FemHaku**

 **Minato x Kushina**

 **Kakashi x Rin**

 **This will be the ranks of each character (In the beginning of this story):**

 **Minato, Hokage: SS-Rank**

 **Naruto, Jonin: SS-Rank**

 **Kushina, Jonin: S-Rank**

 **Haku, Jonin: A-Rank**

 **Kakashi, Jonin: A-Rank**

 **Rin, Chuunin: B-rank**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Team Assignments**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **A/N: Here is the first chapter! Hope it's good!**

* * *

Naruto used the Hiraishin and flashed into the Hokage's office. There he saw other people, all jonins. He noticed Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake on the other side of the room.

"You are here to get your assigned students for your genin teams," the Hokage announced. He proceeded to announce them to the other lower ranking jonins. "Naruto, you are team 7 and your team is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka," said the Hokage as he was listing off the teams, "Kakashi Hatake, you will lead team 8 consisting of Sai, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Asuma Sarutobi, you will be the jonin sensei of team 10 with Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Any questions?" No one spoke. "Everyone here is dismissed except Naruto."

As everyone left the Hokage talked, "How are things going Naruto?"

"Everything is fine, Father," Naruto replied.

"Very well, meet your teams tomorrow at the Academy. Dismissed," Minato said as Naruto flashed out of the office.

The next day at the Academy Iruka Umino announced the teams. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Naruto Namikaze," Iruka announced.

'Yes! I get to be on Sasuke-kun's team' thought Sakura.

'Stuck with another useless fangirl, but at least my sensei is the second Yellow Flash' Sasuke brooded.

Naruto flashed into the room. "Meet me up on the roof in 5 minutes," he ordered. "Don't be late." Then he flashed out of the room.

Five minutes later on the roof the three new genin arrived. "Barely on time," Naruto noted, "it's better than being late, I suppose." "Okay, let's introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Naruto Namikaze. I am also known as the Yellow Flash. My likes are people who believe in themselves and others. My dislikes are arrogant pricks that are so full of themselves. My hobbies are training and spending time with my precious people. My goal is to become Hokage. Your turn pinky," Naruto said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are Sasuke-kun. My dislikes are Ino-pig and Sasuke haters. My hobby is reading. My dream is to be with Sasuke-kun forever!" she yelled.

"Your turn Uchiha," Naruto ordered.

Sasuke listened. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes. My dislikes are fangirls and a certain man. My hobby is training. I have no dream, but I have an ambition to kill a certain man."

"Go dog breath," Naruto said.

"Why should I tell you anything? I doubt you're even that strong!" Kiba yelled.

"Why don't we find out?" Naruto said.

"Come at me!" Kiba challenged as he got in stance.

Naruto flashed right behind him and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. A minute later, Kiba woke up. "Ow! What happened? Where am I?" Kiba wondered?

"You're on the roof of the academy. You challenged me and said I wasn't strong. Has your opinion changed?"

"Yes! I am very sorry Naruto-sensei," Kiba apologized.

They arrived at a training ground. Naruto spoke up, "Before I give you the test, answer this question: What is more important than a shinobi's mission? This will determine if you will have to take this test."

"There is nothing more important than following your mission," they all said at the same time.

Naruto sighed, "Too bad. You will have to take the test then. Meet me back here at 7 o'clock in the morning and I suggest that you don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up." After that, then all left the training grounds and headed back home.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I put a lot of effort making sure I had no spelling errors. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First C-Rank Mission**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

At the Hokage's office, Kiba was yelling, "Hokage! Give us a C-rank mission. All these D-ranks are boring! We're strong enough to do this!"

Minato asked, "Naruto, do you think they are ready?"

"Sure, why not? I mean, they have me as sensei," Naruto replied with a smirk.

Minato chuckled at his son's answer. "Very well, Tazuna you may come in now."

"I asked for ninjas, not some brats," Tazuna stated rudely.

"Do not worry. My son will be leading this mission. You will be in very capable hands," Minato stated without any hesitation. Naruto could only smirk at this. "Team 7, you are to escort Tazuna, a bridge builder, to his home in wave. Good luck."

 **Time Skip to First Encounter with Zabuza**

"Get down!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke tackled Sakura to the floor and Kiba did the same with Tazuna. A giant blade flew over their heads as Naruto simply caught it in his hands holding it with no problem.

"Impressive. You're able to hold Kubikiribocho. Hello, Yellow Flash." Zabuza greeted with a smirk on his face.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Mist, specializes in Silent Killing," Naruto replied. "Sasuke, get the client away from this man. You kids are no match for him. He is an A-rank shinobi."

 **Time Skip to Battle on the Bridge**

Zabuza fell down to the floor. He was going to die. Naruto had hit him in the stomach with a Rasengan.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku screamed. "Don't die please, you are the only reason I live!" It was too late as Zabuza was dead.

Clap, clap, clap. "Good riddance. Now I don't have to pay him. Mercenaries are just so much cheaper," a new voice appeared. Gato.

After 10 seconds his whole army lay dead on the floor. "Wh-what? How could this happen?! Who are you?!" Gato screamed in panic.

"You don't need to know." Naruto said as he flashed in front of him and stabbed him in the chest with a kunai attached with a paper bomb.

 **At Tazuna's House After the Battle**

"Kill me," Haku commanded. "I was a tool for Zabuza-sama. I have failed him. I am uselss. Please, just kill me," Haku pleaded.

"You are a person, not a tool. No one should be used as a tool for another," Naruto argued.

"Do you really think so?" Haku asked.

"Yes. You can come to Konoha with us. You can have another chance at life. You can be a Leaf shinobi," Naruto offered.

"I would gladly accept, Naruto-sama," Haku said.

Back in Konoha, in the Hokage's office was Team 7 and Haku. "Hokage-sama, I wish to resign as jonin sensei for team 7. My skills are not meant for this and I do not know how to teach this kids. They are very brash and unexperienced," Naruto requested.

"Hmmm, very well Naruto. I will have Kiba Inuzuka switch teams with Sai and Kakashi will be the new jonin for Team seven. Kurenai Yuuhi will replace him for team 8." Minato said. "But who is this young girl?" he asked.

"This is Haku. Someone Zabuza used as a tool to kill people. I offered her a second chance to come and live here in Konoha. Please allow her to enter the shinobi system." Naruto responded.

"Request granted. What rank should she be given?" Minato said.

"I would say Chuunin. She possesses a rare bloodline from Kiri. The Hyoton(Ice Release). She can form ice out of thin air. It is a very unique ability." Naruto said.

"Very well," Minato answered. He took out a Konoha hitai-ate and held it out to Haku. "Welcome to Konoha, Haku," Minato said as he welcomed Haku to her new home.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I will not let you or Naruto-sama down. But where would I live?" Haku asked.

"You can live in my apartment for now Haku. I have a spare room there," offered Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," Haku said as a tear fell down her cheek. She hugged Naruto tightly as he smiled.

"Haku, wait outside for a bit. I need to talk with the Hokage." Naruto said as Haku walked out. "I would like to be Haku's personal sensei a train her for the next Jonin exams coming up in 2 years." Naruto requested. "Request granted. You may go now, Naruto. Don't keep her waiting," Minato told his son.

* * *

 **Wow, that was longer than I planned to make this chapter. Leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Training**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **A/N: Thanks for the feedback on the last few chapters! Leave a review if you like this story! Give some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism so I can improve.**

* * *

With a click, the door to Naruto's apartment unlocked, allowing them to enter.

"Well, this is my home, feel treat yourself to anything and do whatever you want," Naruto informed the very happy Haku.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. How can I ever repay you for your kindness?" Haku asked.

"You don't have to. After all, I did kill Zabuza and I am very sorry for that," Naruto apologized.

"It was not your fault, Naruto-sama. It was your mission," Haku said.

"You can drop the –sama, I was never one for formalities," Naruto told Haku.

Haku obeyed. "Very well, Naruto." Naruto could only smile at this. He saved another person from giving up their lives. It was his goal to help as many people live their lives the right way, along with his dream of becoming Hokage.

"You're room is down the hall, the last room on the right. It's right next to mine which is right at the end," Naruto said as he was showing Haku around his abnormally large apartment. However, it's not very surprising considering he's done so many S-rank missions and his father is the Hokage. "You have your own private bathroom just inside your room and there's also a walk-in closet included. Feel free to look around and relax," Naruto said as he left Haku to do whatever she needed. Haku was feeling so grateful for being able to have Naruto care for her. Even Zabuza couldn't give her all this.

After unpacking, taking a shower and changing into a fresh new set of clothes, Haku was feeling very relaxed for once in her whole life. She walked out into the living room, past the kitchen, where she found Naruto cooking lunch. She walked behind Naruto and asked, "What are you making?" Naruto jumped in shock, not having seen Haku come into the kitchen.

"You scared me. Well, I'm making a special ramen recipe," Naruto said as a grin plastered his face.

"I can't wait to try it out," Haku said as she walked out into the living room where there were many pictures on one of the shelves. She noticed one of them was Naruto's old genin team photo. In the picture from left to right were Asuma, a younger Naruto, and Kurenai. Behind Naruto was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. She was so interested in all the pictures that she didn't hear Naruto telling her that the food was ready.

"Come on, Haku! The food's going to get gold," Naruto yelled as Haku finally heard him.

"Coming!" Haku yelled back. She walked towards the dining table made for around eight people. There were two bowls of perfectly made ramen sitting on it. Haku quickly made her way to the food and started shoving all the delicious ramen in to her mouth.

"Slow down, you're going to choke if you eat that fast," Naruto said with a chuckle. Haku blushed in embarrassment as she slowed down.

"Where did you learn to make it," Haku asked with curiosity.

"It's my mom's secret recipe, she taught me the day I became a Chuunin," Naruto responded.

"What is she like?" Haku asked.

"It's hard to explain. She's many things. I'll introduce you guys sometimes," Naruto told her.

They ate in silence for the rest of the time. "Let's start some training now. I am your sensei now after all," Naruto said. Haku nodded and Naruto grabbed her arm. She blushed at his touch. 'Do I have feelings for him?' Haku wondered silently. A second later they were at a training field.

"Let's start with some ninjutsu. I want to see some of your jutsus," Naruto ordered.

Haku walked into the center of the training field and started gathering chakra. "Hyoton: Tsurara Tsubame (Ice Release: Icicle Swallow)!" Haku yelled as she jumped into the air and shot several needles of ice at the ground. "Hyoton: Hyogan Domu (Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness)!" Haku shouted as a dome of ice surrounded her. She quickly let go of the jutsu as the ice disappeared.

"That's good enough. You can stop now Haku," Naruto said. He was impressed with the control she had over her kekkei genkai. 'This would make it a lot easier to train her,' Naruto thought. "You're control over ice is very impressive, Haku," Naruto praised as Haku blushed at the compliment.

"How about you show me some of your best jutsus? I showed you some of mine," Haku said.

Naruto nodded and said, "What I'm about to show you is something not many people know that I have. You are the one of the few people who will see it. I trust that you will keep this a secret," Naruto said. He walked into the middle of the field where Haku was previously standing. "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique)!" Naruto yelled as several Naruto shaped wooden figures emerged out of Naruto's body. They formed into complete copies of Naruto. "This is my kekkei genkai, Wood Release," Naruto said.

Suddenly, an ANBU appeared and said, "Lord Hokage has summoned you."

* * *

 **A/N: Dang, that was a long chapter. Please leave a review. I hope this was a good chapter!**


	5. New Story

So guys, I will be rewriting this story. I will create another one because I want to have this fic as a reminder of what I need to improve on. I am rewriting it because I have to agree with you people who left a review saying that the first chapters were too rushed and that the chapters were't long enough. So please look at the new fic I will be writing soon. This story is discontinued.


End file.
